


Groundhog Day

by SamoShampioni



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Groundhog - Freeform, day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely she couldn't be doomed to relive the day of the Eurovision final for all eternity, and, even if she was, there must be a way to break the... spell... or whatever it was that was forcing her to repeat the day. There must be a way to end it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groundhog Day

Emmelie woke up that morning to find the Swedish Eurovision entrant looming over her. Of course, today was finally the day that everyone had been waiting for. The day of the grand final of the 2013 Eurovision Song Contest.  
"Hmmm, Robin..." Emmelie said, looking up.  
"Yes, I've been told to wake you up before you sleep in too late, silly!" Robin grinned.  
"Oh, ok," Emmelie sat up, "I guess I've got to go and get ready, I've got a big night tonight."  
"Indeed, we both have," Robin said, "This will be the biggest night of our lives. Well, good luck!"  
"Good luck to you too!" Emmelie said as the Swede left her room.  
\---  
But it was obvious from the start who the real winner of the contest would be. Denmark. Emmelie had done it, she had won. Standing there on the stage, the audience and the other entrants applauding her. She had truly made Denmark proud. If only every day could be like this one.  
"Congratulations on winning the Eurovision, Emmelie!" Petra grinned.  
"Thank you Petra!" Emmelie smiled, taking the Eurovision trophy and walking onto the stage to perform her winning song one more time.  
\---  
The other entrants congratulated her on their walk back to the hotel. Emmelie walked back into her room and hopped into bed, after all, it had been a long day. And now that her Eurovision journey was over, she couldn't help but feel a little saddened. But still, she had won, she was victorious. She had done the whole of Denmark proud.  
"I wish it could be Eurovision every day," Emmelie grinned to herself, happy, before falling asleep.  
\---  
"Rise and shine, sleepy head!"  
She woke up yet again to the Swede standing over her.  
"Huh?" Emmelie said, "Robin? What are you waking me up again for?"  
"Waking you up again? What do you mean?! Anyway, it ain't my fault! I've been told to wake you up by the organisers, you're sleeping in too late, don't you remember what day it is?"  
"Huh, what day is it?" Emmelie asked, puzzled. She hadn't thought there was anything important she had to do the day after the final.  
"Why, it's the Eurovision final, of course!" Robin grinned.  
"No Robin, that was yesterday."  
"What? No it wasn't," Robin said.  
"Yeah it was, I won, remember?"  
At this Robin burst into laughter.  
"You won?!" the Swede giggled, "Sounds more like you had a wish fulfillment dream! Gosh, you can be so silly sometimes!"  
"What, no!" Emmelie said, "It wasn't a dream, was it?"  
Well, it had certainly felt real. No, it was definitely real, there was no way that the contest had been a dream.  
"Hahahaha," Robin laughed again, "That's the only place Denmark will win, in a dream world! Ah well, good luck anyways!"  
And with that he left the room.  
\---  
Emmelie stepped into the green room, they entire day had been just like her... dream? Had it been a dream?  
"Robin tells us you had a dream about Eurovision where you won!" Roberto was laughing.  
"It wasn't a dream," Emmelie mumbled.  
"Wow!" Farid said, "A little over confident, are we?"  
\---  
But she was right... of course she was. She win by a landslide, in fact, that was the exact same number of points that she had had in her 'dream'... the other countries had the same points too. It was a dream, wasn't it?  
"Congratulations on winning the Eurovision, Emmelie!" Petra grinned, handing her the trophy, before adding quietly, "Again..."  
Emmelie was stunned.  
"Again?!" Emmelie said.  
Petra just turned away.  
"What do you mean again?" Emmelie demanded, but Petra just grinned and left the stage, leaving Emmelie alone to perform her winning song once again for the cheering crowd.  
\---  
"Rise and shine, sleepy head!"  
"Oh for god sake," Emmelie sighed, looking up at Robin who was staring back at her with his cheesy grin.  
"Hey, get up, sleepy head," Robin laughed, "Can't be in bed all day now, can we?"  
"No," Emmelie said, "Say, it's not the Eurovision final today, is it?"  
"Wha?!" Robin looked surprised, "Why of course it is, silly! How could you have forgotten? This is only going to be the biggest day of your life!"  
"Oh, great," Emmelie rolled her eyes.  
\---  
"Emmelie where are you going?!" Bonnie Tyler yelled as the Dane stormed out of the green room to confront Petra.  
"You know about this, don't you!" Emmelie yelled.  
"Uh," Petra backed off a little, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Yes you do!" the Dane shouted, "You're making me repeat the day of the Eurovision final over and over again! Well stop it! Stop it now!"  
"I... I don't know what you're-"  
At this point Emmelie grabbed Petra.  
"Tell me!" Emmelie shouted, "Tell me what you're doing to me!!!"  
Petra tried to get away but instead fell off the stage and into the audience.  
"Security!" Petra yelled as the crowd scrambled to get out of the way, "Help!"  
The security dragged Emmelie away, the Dane still screaming at the Swedish host to stop whatever magic act she was pulling, the Swede acting oblivious. Emmelie was taken away by police and arrested.  
The audience members were shocked, Denmark had been the hot favourite to win, but now of course, they couldn't, as their entrant had just attacked the host.  
"No!" Emmelie yelled as the police escorted her to a jail cell, "I'm innocent!"  
"Yeah yeah," the police officer rolled his eyes, "That's what they all say!"  
"But it's true! It's Petra! She-" It was no use. She realised how ridiculous she must sound, claiming that she is being forced to repeat the Eurovision final again and again.  
Falling asleep in the jail cell, Emmelie cursed Petra for making her relive this day,  
\---  
"Rise and shine, sleepy head!"  
"Oh, great," Emmelie rolled her eyes, although relieved that she was not in the jail cell. Of course, the reset at the end of every day also meant that there was no consequences for doing anything. She couldn't go to jail... not really. She wasn't sure whether this was a good or a bad thing.  
\---  
It was somewhere during the final that Emmelie found herself saying what Petra was saying at exactly the same time.  
"Woah," Krista Siegfrids said, "Do you learn the whole script or something?"  
"I guess you could say that," Emmelie shrugged, before adding cryptically, "I have seen this many times."  
The other entrants just looked at her strangely, after all, how were they to know? They couldn't know... but whatever it was, Emmelie was going time get time the bottom of it. Surely she couldn't be doomed to relive the day of the Eurovision final for all eternity, and, even if she was, there must be a way to break the... spell... or whatever it was that was forcing her to repeat the day. There must be a way to end it.


End file.
